An inlet portion of a mixing valve is, e.g., known from SE-B-460 553. The connecting tubes are affixed soldering free and swivel connectable as a widened end part of the respective connecting tube are axially non-disposably mounted between the connecting piece and a site of the valve housing. The sites are placed deeply into the valve housing in a direct connection to the mixing unit arranged in the valve housing, which means that the tubes extend through an intermediate part between two partition walls in the valve housing. As a consequence of the design of the valve housing this will become relatively complicated to cast. Casting defects may arise due to the fact that the partition walls centrally placed in the valve housing will freeze prior or later than the other parts of the valve housing. If cracks should arise in the castings parts of the production have to be scrapped which increases the production costs.
Another problem of these known valves are that the mixing unit is provided with narrow passages for the water which passages creates a noise (a so called framework sound) which is distributed via the water supply system of a residential building.